


Scrappy Fragments: Wakanda

by May4090



Series: Scrappy Fragments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cryofreeze, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Wakanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и обрывки мыслей по вакандной эпохе.<br/>Пляжи, пальмы, криокамера. Старбакс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дом

Камера звенит инеем, ярко блестит в электрическом свете и скрывает, скрывает от него знакомые черты. И снова выстраивает между ними мозаику молчания.

Стив упрямо поджимает губы, твердит про себя привычную сутру. Временная мера, для его же безопасности, право на выбор, высокий уровень защиты, пока не найдется решение. Ключевые слова, которые помогают успокоиться.

Проблема в том, что если повторять их очень часто, смысл начинает теряться. Магическое действие заканчивается, перестает работать, и вот тогда-то и может сорвать.

Проблема в том, что логически он уже давно все для себя прояснил, понял и осознал единственное верное решение. Но Баки снова не будет рядом, и где-то в груди селится привычное чувство чего-то холодного, одинокого и совершенно недоброго. Стив знает, что оно было с ним и раньше, просто исчезло на время — да так ненадолго, что хочется впиваться ногтями в ладони и выть от досады — а теперь вернулось и душит его с новой силой. Баки умеет его притуплять, неосознанно, просто своим присутствием. Его нет — и одиночество снова берет свое. Стив очень надеется, что это действительно чувство одиночества.

Проблема в том, что если бы Баки сейчас открыл глаза — Стив до мельчайших подробностей знал бы, какими они будут.

Он все преодолеет. Слишком много дел. Слишком много обязанностей. Слишком много всего необходимо решить, утрясти, исправить. И это даст возможность отвлечься.

Он делает шаг от криокамеры и невольно улыбается.

Баки дарит то, что может. Самое дорогое. Ощущение, что ему есть, куда возвращаться.

Он может разбираться с делами, с людьми, ставшими ему спутниками, да хоть со всем миром, примерять на себя новые роли — героя, бродяги, мечтателя, линчевателя и национальной угрозы. Но теперь у него есть дом. Ему есть, к кому возвращаться. И жизнь стала чуть меньше похожа на запутанное блуждание, потому что в ней появилась точка, которую он может назвать своей.

А уж если так получилась, что пока этим местом стала жаркая страна, где солнце в знойном мареве раскаляет песок белых пляжей — что ж, это вполне себе приятный бонус.


	2. Пробуждение - 1

Просыпаться страшно. Еще страшнее приходить в себя, снова обретать сознание. Чувствовать.

Через какое-то время мышцы отойдут от сокрушающих объятий фиксаторов. Восстановится кровоток. Исчезнут синяки и ссадины.

Но никуда не денутся люди. Голоса, которые постоянно жужжат в голове, отдавая команды. Заполняют собой звенящую тишину беспамятства.

Вокруг всегда сыро и холодно. Темно, света едва хватает, чтобы выхватывать рисунки разводов на обшарпанных стенах. Он знает об этом, хотя практически ничего не видит — лампа слепит глаза, врывается в сознание, усиливая сгусток пульсирующей боли в висках. Дышать трудно, потому что страшно.

Скоро будет проведено обнуление, и от этого становится еще страшнее — он ни в коем случае не должен допустить этого. Не должен забывать.

Он знает, что стоит открыть глаза — лампа тут же ослепит, мужской голос рявкнет «Солдат», лишая воли, возможности мыслить, заполнит все собой и уже больше не отпустит.

Он дергается, пытается вырваться из тугих жгутов, боль плотным обручем стягивает голову — как всегда происходит перед обнулением. Холод сковывает движения, страх лишает воли, отнимает последние силы.

Он стонет от отчаяния, пытается освободить руки, хоть и понимает, что все без толку, открывает глаза, но ничего не видит.

Тихий голос врывается в бесконечный кошмар, вдруг ломает его привычные границы и очертания, потому что у него другой ритм, другое звучание, да и сам он — что-то совершенно иное. Чужеродное. Слух восстанавливается не сразу.

Он чувствует прикосновение теплых пальцев на коже, пытается поймать ритм далекого голоса, наконец разбирает одно-единственное слово, дарящее успокоение. Баки.

Голос зовет настойчиво, требовательно, теплые пальцы гладят по плечу. Мышцы расслабляются, спазм проходит, он больше не дергается в жгутах. Зрение возвращается. Нет никакой проклятущей лампы, есть только теплое бруклинское небо в глазах, полных тревоги.

Голос не замолчит и не успокоится, пока он не ответит. Будет тормошить и надоедать. Нельзя все время заставлять его волноваться. А то это все плохо закончится.

Баки проводит языком по пересохшим губам. Улыбается, понимая, что перестает дрожать. И наконец шепчет тихое:

— Стив.


	3. Пробуждение - 2

Кажется, тело Баки в ужасе от пробуждения. Мускульная память, воспоминания о боли, врезанные, багровым узором забитые прямо в подсознание — запускаются быстрее, чем он успевает прийти в себя.

Его прошибает спазм, рука конвульсивно дергается, как будто сама мысль о реальности затягивает мышцы в тугие жгуты, выламывая, заставляя корчиться от предстоящей агонии. Баки вздрагивает несколько раз, но его кисть, ноги и торс надежно зафиксированы ремнями, не дающими навредить себе или окружающим. Только кляпа не хватает.

Стив давит в себе вспышку гнева, зло поджимает губы и в два шага оказывается рядом с ним, опередив медицинский персонал. В два шага пытается расшибить стену, которую возвела между ними стеклянная дверь криокамеры и чертово решение Баки уйти в холодный сон.

Он видит, как красивые черты Баки искажаются, заостряются, он перестает дергаться и тихо стонет — со страхом, с отчаянием, и по его виску ползет капелька воды.

Стив умеет сохранять спокойствие и действовать разумно в сложных ситуациях, не поддаваться панике, не позволять страху перед последствиями выбивать себя из колеи.

Он уже давно гость этого нового века, десятилетиями отрезанный от жизни, которую знал, от времени, которое оставил позади. Он не всегда понимает, как ему самому удается справляться, просыпаться в мире знакомом и при этом настолько чужом. Но он сделает все, от него зависящее, чтобы пробуждения Баки не превратились в череду кошмаров.

Стив справляется со сдерживающими Баки ремнями — пальцы предательски дрожат, и фиксаторы поддаются не сразу, успевают глубоко врезаться в руку, оставляют на коже грубый красный след — и обнимает, прижимает к себе, баюкает, как ребенка, стараясь успокоить, тихо шепчет его имя. Ему хочется вытащить Баки из чертовой камеры как можно скорее. Да, они могут пережить и такое, но кому пойдет на пользу консервировать собственные клетки? И болтаться в состоянии, уж очень смахивающем на смерть.

Баки успокаивается, открывает глаза, моргает, глядя куда-то в потолок, лениво поднимает и опускает веки, как будто ему это физически трудно.

Стив пытается поймать его взгляд, но тот рассеян, расфокусирован. Воля подавлена, сознание блуждает еще где-то очень-очень далеко. Он сжимает его плечо, пальцами свободной руки гладит по щеке. Кожа у него очень холодная. Влага оседает на волосах, они темнеют, слегка вьются, мокрыми прядями облепляют лицо, прячут тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз.

Синие глаза — как грозовое небо — в плотной поволоке сна и страха. Он сейчас как будто на добрых десять лет моложе. Очень усталый и очень хрупкий.

— Ну, Бак, — Стив все еще гладит его по щеке, проводит рукой по плечу, говорит тихо. — Ты как?

— Стив? — голос у него далекий-далекий, как будто он пытается обратиться к кому-то в другом конце комнаты.

Стив хмурится, кладет ладонь на его щеку, помогая сосредоточиться, старается постоянно оставаться в поле зрения. Проводит пальцем по скуле, надеясь получить какую-то реакцию.

И синие глаза наконец-то фокусируются на нем. Смотрят открыто и прямо. Совершенно осмысленно. И очень несчастно. Только на губах мелькает тень улыбки. Старой, знакомой.

— Стив.

Стив улыбается в ответ. Поддерживает его, помогая выбраться из камеры. Когда Баки до конца осознает, где находится, внутренний стержень, который держит его все это время, скручивает мышцы, посылает по телу волны дрожи и воспоминаний об агонии — исчезает, ломается.

В Баки столько силы и столько внутренней хрупкости, о которой знает, наверное, только Стив. Стена между ними — старательно возведенная другими людьми, десятилетиями холода и плена, отчуждением и потерянными воспоминаниями, тает, рушится, пока Баки позволяет вот так поддерживать себя, помогая найти равновесие. Он держится за Стива, исхудавшие пальцы стискивают ткань футболки — в этом жесте столько доверия, искренности. Как было когда-то очень-очень давно.

Его лицо осунулось, все черты заострились, яркие и выразительные глаза — как черные провалы на бледной коже. Крио-сон вцепился в него, забрал силы, высосал соки и отнял краски. Но еще у него все та же дерзкая усмешка и ямочка на подбородке, которую вытравить не может даже время.

— Я не сломал эту штуку? — его голос хрипит, Баки оглядывается на камеру, потом смотрит на Стива, усмехается. У него жутко холодная кожа. Прядь волос лезет в глаза, и Стив аккуратно убирает ее ему за ухо, прижимает его к себе крепче, стараясь согреть, передать тепло, жалея, что на нем целая куча одежды.

— Счет нам потом выставят, — Баки не сопротивляется, как будто и сам хочет прижаться сильнее. Не обращает внимания на то, как рука Стива гладит его по волосам. Его губы слегка приоткрыты, взгляд снова где-то блуждает, сознание уплывает. Стиву кажется, что он млеет в тепле его рук, мышцы расслабляются — точно у тряпичной куклы. Кажется, если они постоят так еще немного — он просто опять уснет в объятьях Стива. Только уже по-настоящему.

Стив не может перестать смотреть на него. Как изголодавшийся по знакомым чертам близкого человека, с которым не было возможности даже нормально поговорить. Только это все полная брехня. Стив ловит изгиб губ, зарисовывает, обновляет в памяти плавность черт лица, обнаженные ключицы, вспоминает, как приятно обхватить пальцами запястье. Так на друзей не смотрят. Баки — чертов кусок льда в его руках, от которого бросает в жар и прошибает горячее возбуждение.

— Так непохоже на мои обычные пробуждения, — голос Баки возвращает Стива к реальности, напоминает, что вокруг море людей, что они в центре внимания, что все глазеют на них, и дел еще очень-очень много.

Стив подводит Баки к кушетке, аккуратно усаживает. Отпускать его не хочется как от смерти. Хочется наконец-то отогреть, накормить фруктами, спелыми, сочными, каких в Ваканде с избытком. Вернуть краски на бескровное лицо.

Объяснить… даже Стиву не всегда хватает слов. Ему хочется еще раз обнять Баки, чтобы тот почувствовал, понял, что Стив убережет его лучше всех вооруженных сил Ваканды. Подарить то ощущение, которым Баки сам много лет назад щедро делился со Стивом.

Но он только быстро проводит теплыми подушечками пальцев по щеке, едва касаясь. И отходит.

До того, как чувствует, что кровь приливает к лицу от такой близости. До того, как Баки окружают медицинские работники. До того, как понимает, что его ждет очень долгая и одинокая ночь, полная неудовлетворенных желаний.


	4. Дурацкое положение

**С точки зрения Скотта:**

— Я сегодня встретил того друга Капитана в магазине! Из-за которого вся шумиха когда-то…  
— Того — чумового?  
— Вот да, его! Просто в магазине. Он там просто делал покупки, представляешь?  
— А ты что?  
— Я… — Скотт мнется, смотрит на Луиса почти виновато. — Я ничего…  
— Но вы же уже кореша практически! Подошел бы, спросил, как там у него житуха, как Кэп…  
— Я подошел, хотел поговорить. Но он такой, понимаешь…  
— Чумовой?  
— Да! Вот прям очень крутой. И взгляд у него такой убийственный. Поза стремительная. Плечи — во! Рука эта еще. Он ее прячет, конечно. Но все равно с ним просто так и не заговоришь.

Скотт замолкает, понимая, что лишает Луиса возможности послушать интересную историю про нетривиальную встречу, но тот все еще живет надеждой.

— Хорошо, чувак, но покупал-то он что? Какие-нибудь хотя бы ножи? Или что покруче?  
— Я не запомнил.   
— Но что-то чумовое?  
— Абсолютно! И он говорил со мной…  
— Гонишь! О чем?  
— Ну, о чем-то… таком, я просто смотрел на него и думал, какой он крутой и смертоносный, и все дела. И что у него же мозги набекрень, а он все равно весь такой... ух! А потом он очень стремительно ушел.  
— По-любому ему надо скрываться, и он не любит долго торчать в общественных местах, сам же понимаешь. Расскажи Кэсси обязательно. Нет, уж лучше я расскажу!

**С точки зрения Баки.**

— Стив. Я никогда не смогу жить нормальной социальной жизнью.  
— Почему?  
— Я сегодня был в магазине и там встретил этого парня, Скотта.  
— Муравья?  
— Ну, да.  
— И у тебя _с ним_ возникли проблемы?  
— Нет, не проблемы, мы просто стояли в соседних кассах. Что он там забыл вообще? Вот в этом идиотском магазине на углу. Переехал, что ли? И это была самая нелепая встреча на свете. Просто нелепее не придумать.  
— Ну, — Стив пожимает плечами, — Скотт довольно забавный парень, просто иногда…  
— Да он-то как раз нормальный совершенно! Я зашел в этот магазин купить резинки. Для волос. И вовсе не собирался на весь магазин афишировать, что пришел за ними. Хотел быстро купить и свалить. А тут Скотт. Ну, и он сразу заметил эти самые резинки.

Стив изумленно приподнимает бровь.

— И он что-то сказал по этому поводу?  
— Нет! Но он так посмотрел на меня… было видно, что он считает, что я где-то с сороковых не стригся, и мне уже никакие резинки просто не помогут.  
— А ты?  
— Я начал нести какую-то чушь про то, что это очень удобные резинки. И я все время ими пользуюсь. И это было дико нелепо, потому что в тот момент на мне как раз не было никакой резинки. И он опять на меня посмотрел. Очень выразительно. На волосы.  
— И что сказал?  
— Да ничего он не сказал, Стив! Что он должен был сказать, если я ему гоню про резинки, а он на мне ни разу в жизни их не видел? И я еще что-то покупал в этот момент очень идиотское. Пятновыводитель, кажется. Нет, клей! Это кошмар. Короче, я с ним попрощался и просто сбежал оттуда.  
— Хочешь я тебе буду всегда резинки покупать? — Стив улыбается и проводит рукой по волосам Баки. — Чтобы не ставить тебя в дурацкое положение.


End file.
